CLASS: Wraith
RANGED ASSASSIN ☀Silent, calm, perceptive Allegiance: MFA The Wraith is currently the Sniper of Ballistic: Overkill. He can equip Bolt-Action and Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifles as his primary weapon, and he may equip Machine Pistols (or the Machete) as his side-arm. Class Emblem ' ' The Wraith's class emblem consists of a circle with four lines crossing through resembling a crosshair. Important Events: * Lived in the same village as the Shadow * Member of a proud clan/covenant of assassins * Best friend and rival of the Shadow * Village suffers because of the MFA * Leaves the village and joins the MFA in a arrangement to protect his village * Never sees the village again Personality: When living on the village, Wraith was a light hearted individual. After leaving, he became a man of few words. His goal was to kill in order to help his people, nothing else. He remains always calm. Always perceptive. Always keen minded. His personal happiness left aside in favor of his mission. Loves to fight equally strong and skilled opponents. Those encounters fill him with a joy he misses anywhere else in his life. Traits Become invisible if you stand still for 1.5 seconds. Never appears in the enemy radar. (This doesn't account for the enemy base alert) Skills Lone Hunter When no enemy is within 10 meters, the Wraith gains +15% Rate of Fire, and + 30% Reload Speed. Combat Wraith Wraith gains 15% damage resistance, +10 meters to all weapon ranges and +5% sprinting speed Critical Hit Wraith's gun deal the same amount of damage over the entire body. Headshot multipliers are retained. Cold Blooded Wraith's invisibility can activate while walking and isn't broken by reloading or switching weapons. Steady Arms The Wraith gains +30% Headshot Damage, +25%Recoil Reduction and +20% Accuracy while moving. Elite Shooter The Wraith gains +10% Reload Speed, and +5% Rate of Fire on-kill. Additionally, these perks stack, to a maximum of +40% Reload Speed and +20% Rate of Fire. Weapons 'Sniper Rifles' *Curator *Deadeye *Interdiction *Judge *Magistrate *Warden 'Machine Pistols' *Agitator *Hydra *Twister 'LMGs' *Firebrand 'Sidearms' *Machete *Persuader Background Wraith is from the same village as the Shadow and both of them are old friends. While living there, Wraith was a light hearted individual. At least as light hearted as a member of the assassins could be. His friendship and rivalry with the Shadow always fed him with strength, pushing him to the edge and improving his skills. When the hunger came, he left the village to become a mercenary for the MFA. Shadow sees him as a traitor, but in reality, it’s his hard work that kept the village alive for as long as it was. After leaving the village, he became a man of few words. His goal was to kill in order to help his people, nothing else. Often he would participate in a mission, doing his part without saying a word. It is unknown if this was a side effect of any experiments or a result of the path he chose to take. The thrill of fighting equally skilled opponents always excited him, though, leaving a soft smile in his face. He still remembers the Shadow vividly, as well as their rivalry. Visions of their past come to him sometimes, leaving him unsure what to feel. Usually a mix of melancholy and excitement. Wraith still works to the MFA, becoming one of its primary military leaders. He was told that the Smokes caused the fire, which filled him with an unspeakable anger. He would kill them all.Category:Classes Category:Wraith